<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sue Sylvester + Boldness by Please_End_Me_fpc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820193">Sue Sylvester + Boldness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Please_End_Me_fpc/pseuds/Please_End_Me_fpc'>Please_End_Me_fpc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Why Did I Write This?, please save me, this only cost me my sanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Please_End_Me_fpc/pseuds/Please_End_Me_fpc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>please forgive me, for I have sinned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Schuester/Sue Sylvester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sue Sylvester + Boldness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no excuses</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sue Sylvester had always prided herself for her boldness. It let her create a reputation of her own and not as the girl with the disabled sister. Not that there was anything wrong with her, she just wanted to be able to shield Jean from the harsh realities of the real world. </p><p>    _____</p><p>	“I will go to the animal shelter and get you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love, with that kitty cat. Then on some dark cold night, I will steal away into your home and punch you in the face.” </p><p>	Sue watched as Will stood there stunned, the exact reaction she wanted. It’s not like she stayed up last night writing in her journal trying to come up with the perfect punchline. Just to go with the direct approach. Totally not. She walked away feeling pridefully about having the last word. But there was a certain feeling in the pit of her stomach she couldn’t. Though she just ignored it just like everything else and went to work on plotting against the wretched glee club.</p><p>    _____</p><p>	“Sue, what the hell were you thinking. You cannot perform a stunt that dangerous, our insurance premium is through the roof as it is!”</p><p>	“Cheerleading is a sport, there are dangers involved. It’s the same as when a quarterback is sacked or a hockey player is slammed up against the board.” Will interrupts her telling her she can’t risk the life of a student yada yada yada. They go back and forth just like they always do but something feels different this time. Sure arguing with Will about some glee club or cheerio thing was a fairly normal occurrence, but Sue felt something that she would later conclude as guilt. Seeing Will passionate about something made her feel like just MAYBE she didn’t have to shoot Brittany out of a canon just to create a spectacle. </p><p>    _____</p><p>	Now she’s pregnant and it’s the first real joy she’s felt since Jean’s passing. And somehow she ends up as a co-coach to the glee club. And Sue feels as though she could with 100% honesty, say that she has no ulterior motives, unlike a couple years before. Working with Will is a lot more fun than she expected. Seeing him feel accomplished after every little victory they have makes that one feeling she can’t quite place return. </p><p>    _____</p><p>	It's time for the annual school musical at Mckinley High and everything is happening so fast. There’s these new kids in the glee club that Sue finds somehow even more boring and intolerable. Except for that one girl with the fat mom, she’s okay. Then something happens that changes Sue. Will announces he’s going to Washington.</p><p>	Suddenly everything clicks. What that feeling meant. She has feelings for THE Will Shuester. Why relentlessly making fun of him didn’t feel as satisfying as she thought it would. Suddenly she’s not so bold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>